


My Lovely Soldier

by DaddyRedLeader



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyRedLeader/pseuds/DaddyRedLeader
Summary: Ah, yes. PTSD Red Leader. My favorite head canon.(Edit: The head canon is now called the "Maroon au.")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this while my sleep meds are kicking in, so please point out any mistakes so that I can fix them when I'm not on the verge of falling asleep.

Red Leader emerges from his bedroom in nothing but his coat and boxers. His body shakes from head to toe. Despite it being quite cold in the base, he is not shaking from the low temperature, but rather out of fright. Ever since his capture one year and three months ago, his sleep has been plagued with nightmares from the time he spent imprisoned in an opposing army’s base. Sometimes he almost wishes he had been killed there, as the horrors of PTSD were nearly unbearable at times. The leader drags his trembling body to the office of one of his soldiers. He brings his quivering fist up to knock at the door. Upon hearing the knock, the large browed man on the other side shouts, “Come in,” in his gruff voice. Upon seeing his leader enter, the man rises from his chair and salutes.

“At ease…” Tord mumbles. The Dutchman resumes a normal stance.

“Did you need something, sir?” He asks. He notices the state that his boss is in, and knows immediately what had happened.

“I had another nightmare…” Red Leader informs. Pau nods.

“I’m sorry to hear that, sir. Would you like to talk?”

“Yes. In my quarters.” The Norseman begins to walk out of his soldier’s office, with him following close behind. Pau places a hand on Tord’s shoulder. The leader allows him to do so. It is comforting, even if only by a little bit. When they reach the leader’s bedroom, Tord takes a seat at the end of his bed, followed by Pau, who rubs his back gently. “It was another one where they forced me to do sexual things. Those are the ones I hate the most…” Red Leader informs, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Pau listens closely as his boss describes his nightmare, his heart aching as he listens to every gruesome detail that his boss was willing to mention. He soon bravely wraps his arm around Tord’s back as soon as the man once again goes into a quiet state. Red Leader remains still, before leaning his head on his soldier’s chest. “I am so glad to have you and Patrick to care for me in my current state. I would have surely gone mad by now were it not for you two.” The Norseman says softly. Pau rubs his shoulder lightly.

"We’ll always be here for you, sir.” He assures. Feeling much safer, now, Tord wraps his arms around Pau's torso. The Dutchman is a little surprised, but smiles nonetheless and reciprocates the embrace. Tord nuzzles against his chest and Pau rubs his back once again in slow circles. Red Leader’s heart begins beating faster, but not from fear, for once. As Pau hand rubs across his back, Tord finds himself craving more of the intimate touches, for reasons he is unsure of. He breathes a bit harder and hugs his soldier tighter, beginning to nuzzle him more. Pau finds this a little strange, but continues showing him affection, nonetheless. The soldier’s hand soon glides a little farther down onto Tord’s lower back. Tord lets out a very quiet, pleased noise. Pau's eyes widen and he blushes. The leader soon pulls back and Pau releases him. He gazes at Tord’s red face and quirks a large brow. “Are you okay, sir?” Red Leader remains silent for a moment as he nods.

“I was just…” He swallows dryly. “Starting to get aroused…” The Norseman admits. Pau's eyes widen even more.

“O-oh…” He mutters, as his cheeks turn a darker tone. There is an uncomfortable silence that sets in the room, before Pau once again speaks. “Did you…want to do something about it, sir?” The Dutchman looks to his leader. There was no denying that he had feelings for his boss. His boss who, even as battered and exhausted as he looks now, always looked stunning to him. He would never pass up the opportunity to be with him. Tord glances back at his soldier.

“I-I don’t know…I feel like I need to, but…I’m hesitant…” He admits. Pau leans in and gently slides the coat from his leader’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, sir…” He hums. “I’ll be gentle. If you need me to stop, just tell me, and I will. I promise I’ll make you feel good.” Red Leader gazes at him and considers it for a moment, before slowly nodding, and removing his uniform coat.

 

After removing his uniform, Pau lays his leader down on the bed gently. Tord cooperates with his trusted soldier and gazes up at him. Pau spots a glint of fear in the man’s eye; a small one, but a glint nonetheless. “It’s okay, sir. I won’t hurt you. Just relax.” The soldier assures. Tord takes a deep breath and nods, laying back on the bed and awaiting Pau's next move. The soldier takes a moment to gaze at his leader’s half-naked body in amazement. He then lightly sets his hands on Tord’s shoulders. Red Leader swallows dryly. Pau then slowly slides them down to his chest, then his abdomen, and then back up to rub along his arm. Red Leader takes in a slow, pleased breath at the affection. Pau closely watches his leader’s every reaction to make sure it was a good one. If he were to receive any negative feedback, he would retract himself from Tord’s body immediately.

He knows his leader had gone through some horrible things while he was held captive for that year and three months. Such a long time of enduring horrible pain, torture, and, of course, rape. Pau was very wary of the terrible, rough treatment he had received while held prisoner, and he wanted to give his boss the gentlest, most pleasurable experience he could offer. He knows it is something he needs; gentle, loving touches.

Pau slides his hands up Tord’s thighs and sets them on his knees. He spreads them apart a tad and looks down to his leader for approval. Tord widens his legs enough for his soldier to slide between them. Pau very lightly grips Tord’s sides as he presses their crotches together. Tord makes a small noise at the action, but ultimately does not protest. Pau glides his hands up and around to rest on Red Leader’s chest, then slowly leans over to where their noses almost touch, before beginning to softly grind against him. “O-ohh…” Red Leader moans quietly. Pau smiles a bit.

“Does that feel good, sir?” He mutters. Tord nods.

“Yes…it does.” The leader brings his arms up to wrap around Pau's back. The soldier brings a hand up to gently caress Tord’s face. He cups his cheek in his hand, and lightly thumbs over the soft skin. Tord closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

“Can I kiss you, sir?” Pau asks quietly. Tord nods once again. Pau leans down and presses their lips together softly, then beginning to part his lips and move them along Tord’s. Red Leader follows the motions with his own lips and tangles a hand in Pau's hair. “So beautiful...” The soldier mumbles against Red Leader’s lips. Tord shivers lightly at his words, wanting to thank him, but being too caught up in the moment to do so. Pau's soft grinding soon turns to gentle humping. Tord sucks in a breath and Pau stops. “Are you okay?” He asks.

“Yes. It felt good…really good. Please continue…” Red Leader replies. Pau obliges and continues his previous actions, watching his boss melt below him. “Mmm…ahh…” Tord moans softly, causing a wave of pleasure to spread through the Dutchman's body. He feels the natural urge to become rougher, but knows it would displease and frighten his boss. He resists, and instead lightly tangles a hand in his leader’s hair. Tord flinches. That had always been a touchy spot for him. Pau could only imagine why. He pulls his hand back.

“It’s okay, sir. I won’t pull your hair…I promise.” Pau assures. Red Leader is reluctant, but relaxes, nevertheless. The soldier once again gently tangles his hand in his leader’s brunette locks and begins lightly scratching his head. Tord shivers and purrs a bit at the feeling. “There we go…” Pau hums with a sweet smile. He can feel his leader getting hard below him, and returns to soft, yet deep, grinding. Red Leader moans a bit louder and rubs his hands along Pau's back. The feeling of the metal prosthetic gliding across his back was oddly satisfying to Pau. “Red Leader…” The pilot whispers softly as he stops grinding. Tord gazes up at Pau at the mention of his title. “Is it okay if I kiss your neck a bit? Maybe stroke your cock while I do it?”

“Yes. Please do.” Red Leader agrees without hesitation, then leans his head to the side, exposing his neck. Pau starts with a few gentle pecks on the nape of his neck, then opens his mouth and glides his lips and tongue along the skin in wide strides. “Nnn…hha…” Tord groans with pleasure at the feeling of soft, wet lips and a tongue gliding along the sensitive skin of his neck. Pau then pulls down his leader’s boxers and begins very gently stroking his cock. Red Leader lets out a breathy moan and lifts his hips up encouragingly. The soldier had been hard for a while, but the sounds his leader was making were only making him harder. He rubs his thumb along the tip of the other male’s cock between strokes, causing Tord to involuntarily buck into his hand. Pau can tell that his boss was getting eager. Pau soon pulls away from his neck, still lightly stroking him as he gazes into his boss’s worn greyish-green eyes.

“Red Leader. Do you want to go all the way?” He inquires. Tord stares at Pau for a moment, as if thinking it over, before nodding slowly. He widens his legs even more.

“Please…give it to me…” He begs softly. Pau can feel chills run through him as he nods.

“Yes, sir.” He then works at removing Tord’s boxers, as well as his own. He sighs when his member is freed, and begins stroking it to ease some of the pressure of being aroused. He looks to his boss. “Do you have lube, sir?” Red Leader nods and reaches into the drawer of his nightstand, rummaging around before pulling out a bottle. He hands it to his soldier, who squeezes some onto his fingers and sets them at Tord’s entrance. Tord tenses up a bit as Pau rubs around slowly, before prodding a bit to test the waters. The leader grunts a bit, whether in protest or in surprise, Pau is unsure. “May I continue?” He asks. Red Leader nods, and with that, Pau slides a finger inside. Red Leader once again grunts in discomfort, but doesn’t protest. Once Pau is sure Tord has adjusted, he slips the second one in. Tord inhales sharply and becomes tense once again. Pau brings his free hand up to rub at his leader’s inner thigh. “It’s okay…it’s alright…” He mutters sweetly. Tord slowly begins to relax and pants softly. Once he is relaxed as much as he can be with two fingers inside his ass, Pau slides them in deeper and begins rubbing around. Tord bites his lips as Pau's fingers explore his insides, trying to find a certain spot. The soldier focuses on each spot until sees his leader’s body jolt and hears him gasp. He is almost afraid that he had hurt him, until he hears a loud, delighted moan roll from his boss’s mouth.

“Aahh!~…R-right there~…” Pau's body immediately ignites with a warm feeling of pleasure, starting sharply from his groin and gradually spreading throughout the rest of his body.

“F-fuck…” He mumbles to himself, before continuing to bare down harder as he rubs Red Leader’s prostate. He sees his boss curling his toes and arching his back, letting out louder, yet still somewhat soft, moans of pleasure. He can’t help but reach down to stroke his own cock as he observes the scene before him; biting his lip harshly. “Boss…” He mutters. Tord glances up at Pau. “May I fuck you, now?” He asks politely.

“Y-yes…please give it to me…" Red Leader responds softly. Pau is more than pleased to hear this. He immediately removes his fingers, and squeezes some lube onto his member. He coats it thoroughly, before setting the tip at Tord’s entrance. He notices that glint of fear in his leader’s eyes again, as he looks down to watch what his soldier was doing.

“On three, boss. Ready?” Pau mutters. Tord grips Pau's shoulders and nods. “One…two…three-…” The soldier eases the tip inside, and Tord grunts loudly in discomfort. Pau pauses and allows him to adjust. “Tell me when you’re ready.” He says. He wants so badly to thrust into him, now. However, he would never want to hurt his beloved leader. Red Leader takes a minute to relax, before replying.

“I’m ready.” The soldier nods, and slowly eases himself all the way in. He moans quietly when he has completely entered. Tord groans softly and grips his soldier’s shoulders harder. Pau leans down and places a tender kiss on his boss’s lips.

“Easy…” He whispers. “It’s going to be alright…I’ll make you feel good…” Red Leader takes a deep breath as he adjusts to being completely filled. When he’s sure he has, he looks up to Pau and nods. His soldier gives him a reassuring smile, before slowly pulling out up to the tip, then gradually pushing back in. Tord realizes how much he likes the feeling, and moans softly. Pau pulls out again, then adjusts himself a bit, before pushing back in a little bit faster this time.

“Ahh!~” Red Leader lets out a loud moan as his prostate is rubbed against once again. Pau shivers, and responds with a moan of his own.

“Mmm…” He leans down and passionately kisses his leader as his thrusting begins to gradually get faster. Tord moans against his lips and wraps his legs around his waist. Pau soon stops at a steady pace that Red Leader seems to be enjoying. He pulls away from the kiss, observing the relaxed expression of his boss. His eyes are closed, soft, frequent moaning can be heard each time he is thrusted into, and he has a loose grip on Pau's back. The soldier is more than pleased that he is conjuring this reaction. He and Tord pant softly between moans, almost in sync sometimes. Pau feels along his leader’s body; over every scar and scrape and along the soft, unharmed parts of his skin. Every part of his body is beautiful to Pau. He is more than glad to finally be able to caress and love it. He leans into his boss’s ear. “I love you…” He whispers softly. Tord is surprised, but pleased to hear this.

“I love you, too…my lovely soldier…” He replies breathily. Pau smiles at the response and becomes the tiniest bit harder and faster with his thrusting. Tord leans his head back and lets out a long, delighted moan. Pau retorts with a moan from his throat as he slowly approaches orgasm. Tord arches his back a bit and whimpers. Pau looks down at him.

“Are you okay, sir?” He asks between huffs.

“I-I’m about to…” Red Leader bites his lip and groans before he can finish his sentence. Pau feels a spark of pleasure in his lower belly and leans over.

“Is there anything I can do to make it more pleasurable for you?” He asks.

“H-harder…please.” Red Leader requests. His soldier gladly obliges and listens as his leader’s moans increase to a volume, louder than he had heard all night. He begins to feel himself on the brink of orgasm, as well.

“Ahh…ah…s-sir.” The Dutchman moans, as he gazes down at his boss’s desperate expression.

“H-hug…” Tord mumbles. Pau immediately knows what the Norseman is asking. He wraps his arms around his back and pulls him in, his boss returning the embrace instantly. Tord grips his soldier tightly as he feels the pleasure building up. Pau subconsciously begins thrusting faster. Red Leader is too caught up in the moment to even think about frightening things. It feels too good to think about anything else. His sounds become louder and more desperate. “P-Pau! Ahh!” Upon hearing his leader cry out his name, he immediately loses himself. He lets out a long, loud moan as he releases his cum inside his leader. Even then, he continues thrusting to ride out his orgasm, and ensure his leader experiences one, as well. Tord’s breath hitches at the feeling of being filled. He arches his back and lets out a lengthy moan as a sharp feeling of pleasure spreads throughout his body, and he cums onto himself and Pau. Once the Dutchman is sure that his boss had come down from his high, he lays him back down on the bed softly. The two men pant heavily. Pau pulls out slowly, and Red Leader lets out one last satisfied moan as he feels the warm liquid leak out of him. The soldier gazes at Tord and smiles. For once, Tord smiles back. Pau and Tord’s lips meet together in a loving kiss, before Pau flops next to the Norseman on the bed, still catching his breath. He then grabs the blanket and covers both of them up. Red Leader inches over and pulls Pau into a hug, which the Dutchman gladly reciprocates. “Pau.” Tord mumbles.

“Yes, sir?”

“I think I’m making progress.”

“You are. You did very good, sir.” Red Leader nuzzles up to his soldier.

“I would never be at this point if it were not for you and Patrick…” He informs. “But I think you just did the most for me…thank you, my lovely soldier.” Pau feels a burst of joy in his heart upon receiving this information. He hugs his boss tighter.

“Anything for you…my fair leader.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE. Y'all wanted a chapter 2, so here ya go! I worked months on this, so I really hope y'all like it. I would say it's got at least 20% more cuteness/sweetness, plus more descriptive wording, and just overall better writing.
> 
> (Please politely point out any mistakes you see).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be writing again for a while, though. I'm a little busier now than I was before. I'll probably be working on "Maroon" next, which will basically explain the whole Maroon au and give some backstory into MRN!Red Leader's whole POW experience, plus lots, LOTS more. The whole au is gonna MONTHS to complete. It's a really huge, in depth story where a lot of stuff happens. Not to mention, I'm still building on it a bit. I can't promise anything, but I will say that it's something I really want to finish.

As the light of the sun's rays softly peek through the white curtains, a small crack between them lets in a ray that falls across the eyes of the sleeping Norseman. Although the light is subtle behind his closed lids, it is enough to rouse him from his slumber. Tord's eyes soon flutter open, and he finds himself shielding them from the small ray of sunlight. He scoots up a bit more, noticing that he was nestled between Pau's arm and hairy chest. He looks up to see his lovely soldier sound asleep, then smiles a bit, nuzzling back into his chest so that he may rest for a little while longer. However, Red Leader's motions wake his soldier, and he ends up simply sitting up a bit and gazing at him. Pau rubs his eyes and glances over to Tord. "M'hey, boss..." He mumbles sleepily. Red Leader's faint smile returns.

"Good morning, Pau." He hums, then sits all the way up, Pau soon following. Red Leader lifts his arm up and stretches out his back, a strained, quiet noise coming from his throat as he does so. Pau blinks as he observes his leader's form. He thinks back to last night and what they had done, desiring to once again experience it. What better time than right then? Considering the room was now brightly lit in the daytime. As Red Leader stretches, Pau scoots closer and places his hands on his sides, slowly running them down to his hips and back up again. Tord blinks, his cheeks turning a light pink. "Pau?" He glances over at the Dutchman in confusion.

"Mhm?" He hums quizzically, continuing to rub him.

"Are you implying something?" Tord asks. Pau shrugs.

"I guess it depends on how you interpret this. Is it a friendly massage, or am I coming onto you?~" He gives his boss a teasing eyebrow quirk. Red Leader pauses to think, then grips Pau's left hand, and the Dutchman immediately freezes, soon beginning to pull away. He stops, however, when his boss slowly begins guiding his hand down to his thigh. Surprised, Pau gladly follows the motion until Red Leader stops and releases the soldier's hand. Pau smirks, sliding both hands down to his thighs and guides them inward. He then leans against him and whispers into his ear. "I love it when you make me touch you~" Tord bites his lip and opens his legs wider, then bends his knees up for the other male, prompting Pau to rub wider areas. Red Leader makes a soft noise as his breathing deepens. Pau then slowly runs his nails along the ticklish spot underneath his thigh. Red Leader flinches and laughs, kicking a bit and trying to move away, falling back on the bed in the process. Pau chuckles and continues, hearing Red Leader snort amongst his chortling. This, in turn, causes Pau to laugh harder, until he eventually stops. He lets Tord catch his breath, before slowly sliding between his legs and gazing down at him. Tord looks back up, locking eyes with his soldier. Pau then sets a hand on the Norseman's cheek. "It's been so long since I heard that laugh." He smiles down at him, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. Red Leader purrs softly, relaxing much quicker than he had last night. He then sits up, wrapping his left arm, and what was left of his right arm, around Pau. The Dutchman returns the embrace and pulls Tord closer. Tord was practically sitting in his lap at this point. They touch foreheads and Red Leader whispers,

"I love you so much..." Pau chuckles and nuzzles him.

"I love you, too...more than anything."

  
Pau then presses their lips together in a sweet kiss, sliding his hands down the Norseman's back gradually. Red Leader hums softly against the pilot's lips, slowly pulling away and groaning delightedly when his ass is gently squeezed. Pau dips his head down and begins to leave tiny kisses along the nape of his leader's neck, feeling his boss tangle a hand in his hair. The Norseman moves his hips a bit closer to Pau's, now almost entirely sitting in his lap. The pilot hums in his throat, wanting this foreplay to last as long as possible. Red Leader slowly pulls his torso back and looks down at his soldier with lust in his eyes. Pau returns the gaze and smirks a little. "You're not hard, yet. Want me to help you out a bit?" He asks, sliding his hands back around to rest on Red Leader's thighs. The Norseman chuckles and slips off of Pau's legs, moving back up against the headboard and opening his legs. The Dutchman gladly crawls over, softly rubbing his leader's flaccid cock and meeting their lips in a kiss. Tord moans quietly, moving his lips against Pau's and feeling him reciprocate the action.

  
After a few minutes, Pau pulls away to speak. "Let's get in a different position." He suggests. Red Leader nods. The Dutchman then begins instructing him. "Lay down a bit. Now hike your left leg up and hold onto me a little with your left arm." Tord follows his instructions as they are given. Pau continues, pulling a pillow up to the Norseman's right side. "Good. Prop yourself up on this pillow as best you can with your right shoulder." Red Leader nods and does as he is told. "Good. You can wrap your left leg around me, if you want." Red Leader agrees and wraps his leg around the pilot's waist a bit. Pau then props himself up on his right arm, leaning down a bit and continuing to stroke Red Leader's cock. The Norseman moans once more, feeling himself growing harder as his soldier continues. Pau was definitely hard, by now. Just watching the other male's reactions was sending pleasurable sensations throughout his entire body. He leans his head down and touches foreheads with his leader, speeding up his stroking. Tord's sounds begin to increase in volume as his breathing starts to deepen. "Like that?" The Dutchman hums quietly. Red Leader nods.

"Mhm..." He was nearly entirely hard, by then. Pau places a kiss on his boss's cheek, then moving his lips into the cuff of the man's ear.

"You want more, baby?" He asks, his warm breath hitting the Norseman's ear and carrying with it a seductive tone. Red Leader shivers and once more nods.

"Y-yes...please..." The soldier chuckles, removing his hand and sliding down so that his head is between Tord's legs. Tord resumes his previous position, wiggling a bit to sit up, in order to feel more comfortable.

  
Pau then once again lightly grips his leader's cock, stroking it a bit more, before pressing his lips to the base of his shaft. "A-...ahh..." The Norseman makes a hesitant noise, followed by a reassuring moan from Pau.

"Mmm~" The pilot then kisses up the shaft very slowly, leaving a lingering kiss at the tip, then gradually sliding it into his mouth.

"Hhah...ahh..." Red Leader shifts his hips a little in an eager manner, still gazing down at his lovely soldier. Pau returns the gaze, giving the tip of Tord's member a few sucks, before returning to the small kisses. He once again reaches the base of his cock, this time extending his tongue and slowly sliding it up, then swirling it around the tip. "Ah-..! Mm..." Red Leader bites his lip and grips the sheets, adjusting his legs a bit. He begins softly panting. Finally, Pau takes his cock into his mouth and begins sliding his head down, then pulling back up, his tongue rubbing against the bottom of his shaft. Tord curls his toes and bends his back outwards a bit, whimpering quietly. The Dutchman glides a hand along his leader's thigh gently, now taking him all in with ease. Red Leader tangles a hand in his hair and moans softly. "Good boy..." He purrs. Pau's heart leaps at the praise, and he reaches down to touch himself as he moans around his leader's cock. Tord leans his head back slightly, his panting now gradually quickening. Pau twists his head occasionally and hums, pulling up to suck on the tip, before beginning to bob his head once more. Tord subconsciously pulls at the soldier's hair, conjuring a long, pleased moan from the Dutchman's throat. Red Leader notices this and pulls harder, hearing a much louder noise emit from Pau's throat, which vibrates around his member. "Ahh~" Tord moans, knowing that if Pau didn't stop soon, he would reach his climax. "A-alright, Pau...that's enough for now..." He says. The pilot feels a bit disappointed, but pulls off, nevertheless. He sits up and wipes the saliva from his chin.

  
The Norseman scratches Pau's head some, prompting him to blep and lean into the touch gleefully. Tord chuckles, before retracting his hand and reaching over to his nightstand to grab the bottle of lube from last night. "Ready?" He asks. Pau smirks.

"Only if you are." Red Leader hums a laugh.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He then positions himself the way they had earlier, Pau cooperating to complete it. He then pops the cap on the lube and squeezes some onto his hand, rubbing it on his member, then lightly pressing the tip against his leader's entrance. He glances at the Norseman's expression, spotting the slightest bit of hesitance in his downward gaze.

"Are you sure you're ready? We don't have to go this far if you're not entirely prepared." Tord once again nods.

"I'm alright." Pau leans down to place a loving kiss on Red Leader's lips, before touching foreheads with him once more.

"Just relax. I'll be just as gentle as last night." He assures.

"Alright. I trust you." Tord agrees, biting his lip now at the thought of last night; the recollection of the amazing sensations causing his body to quiver eagerly. "Please continue." He mutters. Pau gladly agrees and begins slowly easing his way in. "M-mmn-..." Tord groans quietly, his breath starting to deepen once more. Both men simultaneously gasp when the tip enters, Red Leader feeling an intense shiver wrack his body. Pau allows him to adjust, before slowly sliding all the way in. The Norseman trembles delightedly. "F-fuck...ahh~" Pau gazes down at him.

"Is it okay if I continue?" Tord nods.

"Yes. Please do." The Dutchman very slowly pulls out up to the tip, then gently thrusts back in. Red Leader shivers again, causing Pau to smile a bit.

"Am I hitting a good spot?" He asks. Tord nods once more. "Want me to hit it harder?" The Norseman agrees, and with that, Pau begins thrusting at a gentle pace with slight force.

"Hh-hha~ fuck~" Red Leader rolls his head back a bit, and Pau examines his reactions, quite enjoying them.

"You're so beautiful, sir~" The soldier says fondly. Tord chuckles a bit.

"You flatter me~" The pilot then rubs his hand along the rough burn marks on Red Leader's right side and very carefully increases the intensity of his thrusting. Tord lets out a soft, breathy moan and rubs his hand across Pau's back, soon feeling a pair of lips press to his cheek. Red Leader smiles and begins shifting his position, Pau following along until Red Leader was on his back completely and Pau was between his legs.

  
Once the position changes, the soldier shifts his hips a bit, before beginning to roll them once more while caressing his leader's body. Red Leader mewls with pleasure, all of his sensitive nerves fluttering under the other male's touch. Pau moans softly in the back of his throat, feeling his leader's legs squeeze gently around his waist. "Are you ready for me to go harder, sir?" The Norseman lays his hand on top of one of Pau's and nods. The pilot's heart flutters at the action, and he grunts as he begins to gradually increase his speed and intensity. The two were now making much louder sounds, as Tord arches his back and grips the sheets. Pau observes him, then reaches over to lightly grip the Norseman's cock. Red Leader cries out in pleasure, catching the pilot off guard. After how quiet Red Leader was last night, he didn't expect him to express his pleasure so loudly all of a sudden. It was incredibly arousing to hear such a loud, lewd sound come from his reserved boss. Pau leans over him and slides his other hand up to intertwine their fingers, all while rolling his hips faster and stroking Tord's member. The Norseman lets out another loud moan, causing Pau's body to tremble with satisfaction. "Fuck...yes~" He moans next to Tord's ear. Red Leader can feel a familiar sensation coming on, causing him to grip his soldier tight and whimper. "Almost there, sir?" Pau asks. Tord nods shakily.

"U-uh-huh- ahh!~" The Dutchman increases the intensity once again, feeling Red Leader's chest press against his own as he arches his back. "G-good boy!~" He cries out. Pau immediately loses himself, panting roughly and thrusting with almost all of his force. The Norseman begins crying out in ecstasy and squirming the slightest bit as the warm, pleasurable sensation fills his entire body and makes him gasp. As his back arches, his cock begins to rub up against Pau's belly as he thrusts into him. The soldier feels his leader's member twitch, then the warm liquid fall along his abdomen. Shortly after his leader comes, he shivers and comes deep inside his boss. His hips buck forward one last time, before he lets his body relax on top of his lover's.

  
The two men lay in complete silence for a while, just listening to each other catch their breath. It was an oddly satisfying sound for both of them. As Pau lays on top of him, Red Leader can feel his soldier's heartbeat on his own chest. What a strange, but lovely feeling, he thinks. Once Pau had caught his breath, he nuzzles into the Norseman's neck. Tord purrs softly and slowly rubs Pau's back. "That was amazing..." The pilot mumbles, his speech slightly muffled. Tord chuckles.

"Indeed it was..." There is another long pause, before a knock on the door causes both men to jump. Pau quickly scrambles to his side of the bed and the two cover their naked bodies up. On the other side of the wooden barrier, comes the familiar voice of Patrick.

"Red Leader, sir. Are you alright?" He asks.

"I am fine." The Norseman calls out in response.

"Is Pau in there, too?" The Pol asks. Pau and Red Leader both look at each other. The Dutchman shrugs.

"Yeah, I am." He answers. Pat laughs to himself a bit.

"Well, it's past 10am. You lovebirds should probably get to work." With that, Pat turns on his heel and walks away. Red Leader's face shows pure embarrassment. Pau pats his shoulder.

"It's just Pat. Don't worry, he's not gonna tell anyone." Tord sighs.

"You're right...you ready for work?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Pau jests. Red Leader smirks, before sliding out of bed and slipping his uniform back on. Clumsy Pau was struggling a bit with buttoning up the pants. Tord laughs and makes his way over, gently pushing his hands aside and doing it for him. The Dutchman gazes down at him and laughs when they make eye contact. "Thanks, sir." The two then give each other a quick kiss.

"You are welcome." Red Leader replies. "Maybe later on tonight I can undo them for you, again." Pau blinks.

"Damn, sir...aren't you a horny bastard." He jokes. Tord chuckles.

"Well, it's your fault for being so handsome." The Norseman teases, opening the bedroom door and walking out, then waiting for Pau to follow. Once out, the pilot closes the door and walks back up to his boss.

"Guess I should go meet up with Pat, now. You gave us an assignment we didn't complete, yesterday." Red Leader nods, leaning up for another kiss. Pau smooches him, then walks towards the door. Before he exits, he turns and looks at Tord one last time.

"I love you, Pau." Red Leader says sweetly. The soldier smiles.

"Love you, too, Tord."


End file.
